Freak on a Leash: Lyon Garou
by VicPin
Summary: :Songfic:Oneshot:Angsty Tretters: Leo es un Lyon Garou, u hombre león, que padece de una terrible amnesia. ¿Qué sucederá cuando se tope con algunas sombras del pasado? Mejor pásenle y lean XD. Feliz Año 2013!


**_¡Qué onda, gente! ¿Me extrañaron? XD._  
**

**_Bueno, tras un laargo período de ausencia de inspiración literaria, aquí les caigo con un songfic en donde uso una versión balada de una rola sumamente genial. La rola en cuestión se llama "Freak on a Leash" de la banda Korn, sólo que los líricos son los de la versión balada, la cual fue cantada en dueto con la genial Amy Lee de Evanescense XD._**

**_Les recomiendo mucho la rola, cuyo link de YouTube posteo por aquí:_**

**_watch?v=YNxbCK8SaA8_**

**_Respecto a la historia, bueno... Es una historia un poco rara que nació luego de escuchar justamente esa rola XD, a pesar de que no tenga mucha relación en sí. De hecho, pienso hacer una precuela songfic de esta historia para que se comprenda un poco más el transfondo del trama._**

**_Ojalá les guste, gente!_**

**_Un abrazo y Feliz Año Nuevo 2013!_**

**_Vicka._**

**_P.d: La rola "Freak on a Leash", South Park y el invitadito especial llamado Alex Mercer no me pertenecen... ¬¬ desafortunadamente._**

* * *

**Freak on a Leash: **

**Lyon Garou.**

Trepado desde lo alto de un árbol, observaba con atención el hermoso paisaje del bosque bañado con la luz de la Luna que se alzaba victoriosa en la bóveda celeste. Los árboles del bosque se mecían con el compás del viento que soplaba desde el Levante, el mismo que podía sentir acariciar mi rostro y podía aspirar como si de ello mi vida dependiera.

_**Something takes a part of me**__**  
**__**Something lost and never seen**__**  
**__**Everytime I start to believe, **__**something's raped and taken from me, from me**_

_**Life's always gotta be messin with me**_

No recuerdo nada de mí, salvo mi nombre. No recuerdo qué había sido en mi vida anterior, ni siquiera un rostro, una sombra, un edificio… No recuerdo absolutamente nada, salvo que mi nombre era Leo, o al menos eso era lo que Alex me dijo que me llamaba.

¿Quién soy yo?, ¿de dónde soy?, ¿tengo familia?, ¿soy huérfano?, ¿tuve amigos?, ¿tuve al menos una vida entera antes de perder la memoria? No lo sé… y creo que eso es lo mejor.

_**[Amy Lee]**__**  
**__**You wanna see the light?**_

Como he dicho antes, solo recuerdo mi nombre, pero también sé que yo soy algo más que un hombre común y corriente. De serlo, ¿por qué entonces siempre me la paso trepando y corriendo entre los árboles como si fuera un mono? ¿Por qué puedo percibir cualquier tipo de olor a más de cuarenta kilómetros a la redonda? ¿Por qué mis ojos azules se tornan dorados cuando me transformo en…?

Miro mis manos con atención, como si en ellas estuviera la respuesta a mis numerosas preguntas.

_**[Korn]**__**  
**__**Can't they chill and let me be free?**__**  
**_

Lyon Garou. Hombre León. Bestia mitad humana, mitad león. Una bestia capaz de razonar, por increíble que esto suene; una bestia capaz de perdonarte la vida o de tomarla de un solo tajo, una bestia que se puede mezclar entre los humanos gracias a la capacidad de convertirse en león a voluntad.

Eso es lo que soy, eso es lo que recuerdo ser…

- Leo – escuché que me llamaban.

_**[Amy Lee]**__**  
**__**So do I**_

Me volteé a ver a mi interlocutor, un varón de musculatura discreta, cabello negro, ojos cafés oscuros y ataviado con una chaqueta blanca, pantalones de mezclilla y botas.

- Alex – le saludé al reconocerle-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Te ando buscando – me contestó el hombre mientras daba un enorme salto hasta la rama desde el árbol en donde se encontraba trepado.

- ¿Para qué?

- Porque ya es hora de irnos.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Pero por qué?! ¡Hace apenas tres días que hemos llegado!

_**[Korn]**__**  
**__**Can't I take away all this pain?**__**  
**_

Alex, en un suspiro, puso una mano en mi hombro y me respondió:

- Los Corvinus me dieron aviso de que hay un grupo de soldados acampando cerca de estas colinas.

- ¿Y eso qué tiene? No creo que a ellos les importe nuestra existencia.

- Leo… Sabes bien lo que ocurriría si los humanos se enteran de que no son los únicos que viven en este mundo.

- De todos modos son criaturas incrédulas, Alex.

- ¡Je! ¿Aún cuando ese grupo de soldados nos buscan expresamente?

- ¿Qué nos buscan? ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? ¿Cómo sabrían ellos cómo detectarnos si somos como ellos, prácticamente?

- No nos buscan por lo que somos, sino porque hemos invadido su territorio.

_**[Amy Lee]**__**  
**__**You wanna see the light?**__**  
**_

- Este territorio es de todo ser viviente, no solamente de ellos.

- Aquí realizan sus prácticas de supervivencia y combate, Leo. Estamos invadiendo territorio federal.

- ¿Y me imagino que los animales que cazamos también es de su propiedad? Alex, todos tenemos el libre albedrío, ¿no es verdad? Entonces ellos no tienen derecho a arrebatarnos nuestra libertad sólo porque buscamos en donde establecernos y vivir en paz, lejos del ruido de las ciudades. Estas tierras son buenas para los nuestros y para cualquier humano que quiera establecerse aquí; nos puede proveer de mucho fruto y algo de carne para sobrevivir.

Alex meneó con la cabeza y me replicó:

- Me gustaría estar de acuerdo contigo, hermano… Pero creo que es más prudente no causar problemas.

- Entiendo tu preocupación y como sé que eres insistente, accederé a irme con la manada por enésima vez.

_**[Korn] **_

_**I try to every night in vain, in vain**__**  
**_

Alex tocó una de mis mejillas y rozó sus labios con los míos. Al separarnos, me sonrió y me dijo:

- Si fueras mujer, ya te hubiera hecho la madre de mis cachorros, aunque… Aunque tú no recuerdes absolutamente nada acerca de tu vida pasada y tal parece que no quieres acordarte de nada aunque te lo dijera.

- Creo que es lo mejor para mí que esa vida permaneciera en el olvido – le repliqué mientras tomaba su rostro entre sus manos -. Aún cuando quiera recordar, siento que podría quebrantarme del todo si lo hiciera. Por eso te he pedido hasta ahora que no me digas quién o qué fui en mi vida anterior.

Ambos miramos hacia el horizonte y yo, con lágrimas en los ojos, recé con que algún día terminara tanta mudanza…

_**[Korn & Amy Lee]**__**  
**__**Sometimes I cannot take this place**__**  
**__**Sometimes it's my life I can't taste**__**  
**__**Sometimes I cannot feel my face**__**  
**__**You'll never see me fall from grace**__**  
**_

- ¡Alex! ¡Leo! – nos llamó un chico de cabellos largos - ¡Vámonos!

- ¡Eu! – exclamamos mientras, ya transformados en lyon garou, bajábamos de las ramas y seguíamos a Ramsey, un amigo nuestro, corriendo por los árboles que estuvieron a punto de convertirse en mi nuevo hogar.

Sin embargo, me detuve abruptamente justo antes de llegar hacia dónde estaba la manada. Alex, al ver que me detuve, regresó a su forma humana y me preguntó:

¿Estás bien?

Irguiéndome del suelo, miré a Alex y le dije:

- Percibí un olor cerca de aquí, Alex… Un olor muy familiar.

_**Something takes a part of me**__**  
**__**You and I were meant to be**__**  
**__**A cheap fuck for me to lay**__**  
**__**Something takes a part of me**__**  
**_

- ¿Qué? – intervino Ramsey muy preocupado – Leo, ¿de qu-?

- Espera – le dijo Alex -… Déjalo.

- Pero la manada nos espera, Alex.

- Lo sé…

- Ustedes adelántense – les dije al notar sus rostros de preocupación-. Yo iré a rastrear ese olor…

Alex, como si comprendiera lo que trataba de expresar, se volvió hacia Ramsey y le dijo:

- Creo que Leo puede cuidarse solo, Ramsey.

- ¡Pero no podemos dejarlo aquí y esperar a que lo atrapen los soldados, hermano! – protestó Ramsey.

- Lo sé… Pero creo que debemos respetar el deseo de Leo de ir a conocer un poco al enemigo por el momento.

_**[Korn]**__**  
**__**Feeling like a freak on a leash**_

Poniéndome una mano en el hombro, añadió:

- Estoy de acuerdo con Ramsey en no dejarte, pero si ir a conocer al enemigo es tu deseo, pues no te impediré irte.

Sonreí mientras estrechaba un fuerte abrazo a ambos compañeros de manada; al separarme de ellos, les dije:

- Espero… Espero poder rastrear a la manada y reunirme con ella en algún punto.

- De hecho, hemos pensado en irnos hacia la frontera cerca de Otawa – comentó Ramsey -. Es el único lugar donde sé que podemos establecernos por ser una zona libre… O eso o la ciudad de Vancouver para los que gustan de la algarabía de las ciudades tranquilas.

- Ahí les buscaré entonces… Adiós, chicos… Y gracias por cuidarme.

Al despedirnos, cada quién se iba por su lado.

_**[Amy Lee]**__**  
**__**You wanna see the light?**__**  
**_

Tras un rato de estar corriendo por el bosque, logré hallar el campamento de los soldados; aquellos tipos roncaban la mona cuando había llegado, cosa que me extrañó un poco, ya que se suponía que debería de haber alguien vigilando durante una buena parte de la noche. Algo tonto desde mi punto de vista, puesto que podría haber un oso cerca de ahí o alguno que otro intruso como yo, quien acababa de recuperar su forma humana para explorar más a gusto el campamento.

Con un poco de curiosidad sobre los recién llegados, decidí meterme en una de las tiendas de campaña y rebuscar entre sus cosas con la intención de robarme un pequeño recuerdo de mi visita esporádica a los militares.

_**[Korn]**__**  
**__**Feelin like I have no release**__**  
**_

- Uhmmm… Aquí hay navaja, crema de afeitar… ¿Un libro sobre seres fantásticos?

Tomé el libro, uno de buen grosor si se me permitía decir, que estaba guardado en la mochila y lo empecé a hojear con el mayor cuidado posible, ya que no quería despertar al chico de bucles rubios que estaba durmiendo plácidamente en su bolsa de dormir.

- … El chico…

El chico se me hacía familiar repentinamente; su olor, tan dulce y agradable, parecía indicarme que aquél era alguien que en algún momento del pasado lo había conocido.

- … Me eres… Conocido…

_**[Amy Lee]**__**  
**__**So do I**__**  
**_

Con precaución levanté la cobija de la colcha y pasé las yemas de los dedos por el contorno de su rostro. Podría jurar que esa mirada la había visto antes, pero por más que lo intentara, no podía dar con su nombre.

Repentinamente, una mano agarró con una extraordinaria fuerza mi muñeca, lo que causó que me alarmara y me pusiera en plan defensivo. Lo más terrible del caso era que la mano del soldado se transformaba en una mano peluda con garras, como si fuera la de un hombre lobo.

Oh, mierda…

_**[Korn]**__**  
**__**How many times have I felt diseased**__**  
**_

Me transformé en un hombre león al darme cuenta de que estaba efectivamente frente a un Loup Garou, u hombre lobo como mejor se le conoce entre los humanos. No es que ambas razas seamos enemigas, ya que existe una relación de respeto y concordia entre nosotros, pero creo que a mi "querido visitante" no le gustó que yo husmeara entre sus cosas frente a sus narices.

En un intento por librarme de su agarre, empecé a forcejear con él. El lobo intentaba someterme de varias maneras, hasta que en un descuido me eché para atrás, apoyé los pies en su estómago y lo lancé fuera de la tienda de campaña. Aquello fue mi oportunidad para irme de ahí, ya que me incorporé, tomé el libro y me fui corriendo del campamento ante los gritos de alarma de los demás soldados.

- ¡Alto ahí! ¡Deténganlo!

_**[Amy Lee]**__**  
**__**You wanna see the light?**__**  
**_

Corrí lo más rápido que pude entre los pastizales, procurando esconderme del lobo, quien seguía mis pasos de manera veloz. Trepándome en un árbol, comencé a saltar y a correr por las ramas intentando perderle de vista, cosa que no funcionó luego de ver que también el sujeto había hecho lo mismo.

Santo Dios, ese tipo realmente le hacía honor a su raza en cuanto a insistencia se refiriera; no lograba perderle el rastro, ni siquiera cuando trataba de no dejar olor o huella alguna.

En una de esas me volví hacia atrás y me detuve al notar que finalmente lo había perdido. Me sentí aliviado; por Dios que ya pensaba que me iba a tomar siglos en perder a ese Loup Garou tan veloz.

_**[Korn]**__**  
**__**Nothing in my life is free...is free**_

Regresando a mi estado humano, me dispuse a inhalar y exhalar un momento antes de continuar mi viaje hacia la frontera…

- Eres realmente veloz para ser Lyon Garou.

Me sobresalté al escuchar esa voz varonil. Volviéndome hacia su dueño, quién era el soldado que me perseguía momentos antes, le repliqué:

- Lo mismo digo de ti, Loup Garou.

El soldado se acercó y, con ojos llenos de curiosidad y de dudas, me preguntó:

- ¿Quién eres?, ¿qué hacías en el campamento?... ¿Y qué diantres pensabas hacer con mi libro?

- Ah… Bueno… Tu libro… Errr… Bueno… Digamos que me gustó el contenido de ese libro.

_**[Korn and Amy Lee]**__**  
**__**Sometimes I cannot take this place**__**  
**__**Sometimes it's my life I can't taste**__**  
**__**Sometimes I cannot feel my face**__**  
**__**You'll never see me fall from grace**__**  
**_

El chico me miró con frustración mientras que yo sacaba el libro de entre mis ropas y lo devolvía diciéndome:

- Perdona si quería robártelo. Realmente tienes un libro muy interesante entre tus manos.

- Je… Pues… Gracias por devolvérmelo.

- No hay de qué…

- Aunque tengo que pedirte que vengas conmigo al campamento.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque estás en territorio federal y tengo orden de arrestar a cualquier intruso.

- ¿Y eso qué? Yo ya me estaba yendo para la frontera a buscar a mi manada. Simplemente vine aquí de pasada, si es tanto lo que a tus jefes les preocupa. Además, este territorio no es sólo suyo, sino también de todo ser viviente que habitase por aquí.

- De todos modos, no puedo dejarte ir, así que te pediré por favor que vengas conmigo al campamento.

_**Something takes a part of me**__**  
**__**You and I were meant to be**__**  
**__**A cheap fuck for me to lay**__**  
**__**Something takes a part of me**__**  
**_

Viendo que no había manera de que me dejara ir, decidí acceder a acompañarle para evitarnos a los dos algún problema. Transformados en nuestra verdadera naturaleza, emprendimos el camino hacia el campamento con las copas de los árboles como nuestros puentes.

Durante la travesía, el hombre lobo se detuvo un momento y, volviéndose hacia mí, me preguntó:

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre completo?

- Leo.

- ¿Leo qué?

- Leo… Leo… ¡Dios! ¡Si supieras que no recuerdo absolutamente nada de mí mismo, salvo mi nombre!

- ¿Uhmmm? ¿Padeces de amnesia o algo así?

- Sí…

_**[Instrumental and Amy Lee vocal solo]**__**  
**__**Go!**_

El soldado tomó entonces mi mano y, sacando una garra de su dedo pulgar, me hizo un corte en el dedo índice, justamente cerca de la vena. La sangre empezó a salir y el lobo, recogiendo con una mano cierta cantidad del vital líquido rojo, me dijo:

- Alza un poco tu mano y aprieta fuertemente tu herida durante diez minutos.

Obedecí. El hombre, mientras tanto, había dilatado sus ojos para poder leer mis recuerdos en la sangre. Aquella habilidad era extraordinaria; me habían contado que ellos poseían esa particularidad para que ellos pudieran ver los recuerdos de sus enemigos y amigos, ya que en nuestra sangre también se hallaba nuestra memoria de manera más íntegra de lo que el cerebro podría almacenar en sus pasajes arteriales.

_**Aaa-aaa-aaa**_

_**Aaaa-aaa-aaaah**_

Repentinamente se volvió hacia mí muy sorprendido y, tocando mi rostro con una mano, exclamó:

- ¡¿Butters?!

- ¿Butters? ¿De quién me hablas?

El rubio apartó su mano y, dejando caer el pequeño charco de sangre que estaba contenida en su otra mano, me dijo:

- Tu nombre es Leopold "Butters" Stotch, vivías en South Park, Colorado, y estabas a punto de convertirte en un Loup Garou antes de que Alex Mercer te convirtiera en uno de los suyos.

- ¿Eh? ¿Me estás cuenteando?

- La sangre nunca miente.

_**Go!**_

Me quedé helado del asombro mientras que el soldado continuaba explicándome:

- Tu compañero sentimental era Trent Boyett, el bravucón de la secundaria y uno de los míos. Fue por él que estuviste a punto de convertirte en un Loup Garou, aunque los sucesos que sucedieron después te dejaron en un estado sumamente depresivo y al borde del suicidio de no haber sido por Mercer.

- ¿T-Trent… B-Boyett? ¿Suicidio? ¿South Park? Lo siento… Yo no recuerdo nada de eso.

- Es comprensible, puesto que le pediste a Mercer que borrara todo recuerdo de tu mente a pesar de la advertencia de que si vieras una cara conocida, tu memoria regresaría.

_**Aaaa-aaaa-aaaaaoooh…**_

_**Aaaa-oooouuu…**_

Me llevé las manos a la cabeza y cerré los ojos. Mi cuerpo temblaba del miedo y del asombro al escuchar las palabras del soldado, estando a punto de desmayarme. No obstante, el chico me sostuvo y me sentó.

Unas lágrimas empezaban a salirse de los ojos, las cuales eran recogidas tiernamente por los dedos de mi interlocutor, quien me decía con ternura:

- Estás recordando… ¿No es verdad?

Observé directamente el rostro de la persona; por primera vez en mi vida, una ráfaga de recuerdos empezaba a acecharme en mi mente, recuerdos que internamente había reprimido durante once años y que ahora salían a flote.

_**Go!**_

En ese instante sentí que mi alma y mi voluntad se vieron quebrantadas al recordar mis noches tristes con ese Loup Garou rubio y musculoso que había hecho de mí su juguete, su puta, su divertimento, el haberme convertido en un blanco para todos aquellos que me practicaban el bullying, especialmente por parte de algunos familiares míos, de cuatro chicos a quienes conocía desde pequeño, de ese tal Trent Boyett y de los amigos de éste.

Recordé también la noche en que Alex me salvó la vida luego de que intentara suicidarme desde el último piso de un hospital de Denver tras sentir que todos estaban en contra mía… Y de mi transformación en Lyon Garou.

- ¿B-B-Bradley? – murmuré.

_**Ooooh Aaaaa-aaaaa-aaeaaah!**_

El rubio asintió.

- ¡Bradley! – exclamé al abalanzarme encima de él y abrazarle.

- ¡Sabía que eras tú! – me replicó mientras se separaba de mí – Estaba seguro de que eras tú, solo que tenía qué confirmarlo… Te extrañé mucho.

Yo no podía decir lo mismo, dada mi pérdida de memoria. Simplemente sonreí mientras que, incorporándome, le ofrecía mi mano argumentándole:

- Me imagino que todavía quieres que vaya contigo al campamento para interrogarme.

- Pues… Yo creo que sería mejor que te deje ir.

- ¿Qué? Pero…

- Leopold… Trent está aquí, en algún lugar del bosque, dirigiendo a un pequeño grupo de nosotros para rastrear a todo intruso que esté en esta reserva federal.

_**[Korn and Amy Lee]  
**__**Something takes a part of me**__**  
**__**You and I were meant to be**__**  
**__**A cheap fuck for me to lay**__**  
**__**Something takes a part of me**__**  
**_

Le mire sorprendido mientras añadía:

- Además, él es mi superior por rango dentro del ejército.

- Con mayor razón debo ir contigo al campamento. No quiero que tengas problemas de ningún tipo con él.

- Pero Butters…

- No, Bradley… Debo ir… Por tu bien más que por el mío.

- No.

Bradley me abrazó y, al separarse de mí, me dijo:

- Vete.

- Bradley…

- Vete de aquí. Regresa con los tuyos…

- Pero…

- Vete, por favor… Yo me encargaré de Trent…

Sintiendo que era inútil convencerle, le di un último abrazo y, con lágrimas en los ojos, me retiré del lugar mientras que él se dirigía al campamento para enfrentarse a mi antiguo verdugo.

* * *

_**Part of me**_

La vida en Vancouver era un poco más complicada de lo que había pensado; apenas llegué aquí hace unos cinco meses y enseguida me vi obligado a buscar trabajo en el primer lugar en donde me lo ofrecieron por muy mínimo que fuera el pago.

Por lo menos tengo la fortuna de que varios miembros de la manada hayan logrado establecerse en aquella ciudad sin problema alguno gracias a las conexiones que tenían con gente del gobierno.

Entré a la cafetería bar y me senté en la mesa que estaba cerca de la barra; Tyler, un joven mesero y conocido mío, se me acercó y, al saludarme, me preguntó:

- ¿Lo de siempre, Leo?

- Sí, Tyler.

- Bien. Ahora mismo te lo traigo.

- Gracias.

_**Part of me**__**  
**_

Tyler se retiró para buscar el café expresso que siempre consumo al entrar a su cafetería; mientras tanto, saco de mi mochila un libro y lo abrí para continuar con la lectura. Sin embargo, no podía concentrarme, ya que había percibido enseguida el mismo olor familiar de aquella noche en los bosques de Massachussets un año atrás.

Levantando la vista, me puse a buscar con la mirada al dueño de ese olor…

- ¿Está ocupado? – inquirió de repente una voz.

Me volví hacia su dueño y, un tanto sorprendido, le respondí:

- No… No está ocupado.

Un hombre rubio de musculatura marcada que portaba una camiseta roja del Lazio de Italia, pantalones de mezclilla y chaqueta azul se sentó frente a mí y se puso a observarme detenidamente.

_**[Amy Lee]**__**  
**__**Oh, Oh**_

Llevándose un cigarro a la boca, me preguntó:

- ¿Te molesta que fume?

- Honestamente sí.

- Ok… Entonces no fumaré.

Dicho eso, el hombre guardó su cigarro mientras que yo lo observaba con una mezcla de confusión y de sorpresa. Digo, no todos los días podía ver al mismísimo Trent Boyett permanecer en un completo estado de calma teniendo en cuenta su carácter explosivo y violento.

Cuando Tyler me trajo el café y una botella de cerveza para Trent, éste me preguntó:

- ¿No bebes cerveza?

- No – le respondí -. Bueno, de vez en cuando, pero en estas épocas de frío no se me antoja al contrario de ti.

- Je… Veo que ser Lyon Garou tiene su desventaja, Leopold.

_**Part of me…**_

Lo miré un tanto indignado y le espeté:

- Y yo veo que estás dejando mal a los de tu raza, Trent.

Trent se echó a reír y me increpó:

- Definitivamente estar con Mercer te ha beneficiado bastante.

- ¿Tienes algún problema con ello?

- No. Simplemente me hubiera gustado ser yo el que te hiciera cambiar.

- De hecho… Tú solamente fuiste una parte de ese cambio… Por las malas, pero lo fuiste.

Mi interlocutor desvió su mirada mientras que yo, al terminar de beber el café, me levanté dejando el importe de mi consume y la propina. Tomando mis cosas, me volví hacia un Trent totalmente perdido en el mar de los recuerdos y le dije:

- Trent, fuiste una parte de mi en mi vida anterior. Te amaba… Pero me lastimaste cruelmente al tratarme como a un juguete atrapado en una caja de cristal y no como a un ser humano que te podía procurar amor y respeto…

Él no me replicó nada.

- Adiós, Trent.

Dicho eso, salí de la cafetería con la frente en alto y con el orgullo de haber cerrado un viejo capítulo del pasado…

Para siempre.


End file.
